Always Just Friends
by Lady Genevieve
Summary: Evin Larse. Miri Fisher. Best friends. Maybe more. But probably not with the constant stream of women that separates them. [Oneshot] [Complete] [Follow up to Persuasions]


**Always Just Friends**

_I wasn't going to write another one-shot about Miri and Evin. Trust me; it wasn't my intention at all. But really, they're so fun to write I just couldn't help myself._

_This follows on from where **Persuasions** left off but you don't have to (though you should!) read that to understand and appreciate this._

_Finally, big thanks to the people who told me I should write more Miri-Evin fics/ write more fluff or continue **Persuasions**. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, you don't sue.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I should have known," Evin Larse sighed. "The same thing always happens. It _always _goes like this – Evin sees beautiful courtier, he thinks himself in love with afore mentioned stunning courtier, he opens his vulnerable heart to the woman and she pulls it out of his chest and rips it apart with her bare hands. What more can I say Miri? I'm just an idiot. Nothing more than a plaything."

"Evin, no." Miri Fisher shook her head. "Don't put yourself down like that. I'm sure that there are women who want you." _Like me, _part of her replied. Miri paused and added somewhat sardonically, "And not just to break your heart." She repressed the part of herself that desperately yelled at the top of its lungs to grab Evin and tell him how she felt before he slipped away again and instead looked at Evin imploringly.

Evin was indignant with this reply. "Well," he answered. "What do you want me to do? Only court _nice girls_ so that my heart doesn't get broken in to a million little splinters so small that they could be threaded throw the eye of a needle?"

Miri shrugged still trying to feign indifference. "It would be simpler that way."

"Simpler?" Evin was incredulous. "Whoever said love was simple, Miri my dearest, was fooling you. It's drama, its passion. Love is dramatic, it's not simple. Anyway, what fun would there be if love was easy?"

"There would be the satisfaction of knowing that you loved and that was enough."

Evin looked up, his face adopting a haunted look. "But would that _ever _be enough? To love and not be loved in return? I do not think there could be a pain worse than that."

Miri looked away. She _knew _that was true – there _was_ no pain worse than loving and not being loved in return. "I wouldn't know," she replied, lying offhandedly.

Evin grinned slightly. "You wouldn't know?" he teased. "You've never loved someone when it hasn't been reciprocated? Surely not," he said shaking his head at the apparent folly of this idea. "Come now Miri, talk to me of love. Do you have a special someone you have eyes for?"

On Evin's part this passed off as a general question, one that a Rider Commander might ask if he found himself in conversation with one of his Riders. Miri knew that she shouldn't read too deeply into it but couldn't help herself. She remained silent for a minute considering her reply.

Miri shrugged. "I've gave up on love a while ago Evin."

"Why?" Evin silently swore that he'd track down and painfully, slowly and creatively kill the man who had made his best friend give up on love.

"Love," Miri replied bitterly, "is amazing for those who are in it, I am sure, but those who have never felt it in return know nothing of its warmth. I loved someone for a long time and got too little in return. Why should I not give up?" she concluded miserably.

"There is always hope Miri," mused Evin, apparently in one of his more philosophical moments.

The only reply offered by Miri was a noncommittal grunt. Evin gave a half-smile, "And I'm supposed to be the one who's just had their heart broken, eh?"

Despite her now dark mood that comment did not fail to achieve its intent: a smile found its home once again on the face of Evin's friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

Evin and Miri sat in the deserted Rider's Mess. Evin was leaning back far on a chair with his feet up on the table whilst Miri leant against the edge of the table facing him.

"Well," drawled Miri. "It didn't take you long to find a replacement for Lady Sabine, did it Evin?"

Evin grinned infectiously. "This one's better than Lady Sabine," he sighed, misty-eyed. "Her name is Lady Joanna. She's more beautiful, taller, less intelligent, '_apparently'_ not betrothed, and she has amazing bre-,"

"Stop," a squealing Miri placed hands tightly over her ears whilst Evin continued speaking.

"-asts," Evin peered over at his best friend taking hold of her hands and plucking them from her ears. He gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm done ranting and I sincerely apologise with all my poor Player's heart for my un-chivalrous speak," he concluded, kissing Miri lightly on the cheek. Miri blushed, looking down.

"So this Lady Joanna, she's perfect, eh?"

"As long as I stand on her left."

"What?"

"Well, you see, she has a somewhat unfortunate birth mark on her right cheek. Quite ugly really."

"Oh, that's kind Evin," Miri said sarcastically.

"It's the truth."

"So that's why she's not betrothed?"

Evin shrugged. "Probably. Obviously, no one, well no _lord_, would want a wife with a blemish like she has. The way I see it, my dear, it's a safe match." Evin shrugged again. "I get what _I _want and she gets to feel loved."

"That's cruel Evin. Does she know you're not serious?"

Evin sighed looking at his friend. "I should tell her, shouldn't I?"

"Do you _really_ need me to answer that, _Commander_?"

"Since when has it been '_Commander_'?"

"Since you started leading women on like that."

"What do you want me to say, Miri? That I'll never sleep with another woman again until I'm sure that she's the right one for me? Undertake a vow of chastity, perhaps?"

Miri couldn't help but giggle at the image of a chaste Evin.

"Exactly. You can't picture it either."

"Well, maybe," Miri spoke quietly. "You could choose women who knew that you weren't serious and that you weren't just going to run off and marry them."

"Maybe I could," Evin grinned and gave Miri a flirtatious wink.

"Don't flirt with _me_ Evin Larse," she snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because?" Evin teased.

"Because we both know that I'm not your _type_."

"Well maybe, but I make exceptions for exceptionally pretty girls."

"Oh, and Lady Joanna is _that_ easily forgotten, is she?"

Evin actually blushed. Joanna _had _momentarily slipped his mind. He mentally scolded himself. He _couldn't _flirt Miri. She was Miri._ Miri_. His best friend. She couldn't be just another fling. Not ever. That would never happen. It was just not right.

Evin stood. "Forget it," he said. "I'm sorry Miri. I didn't mean to treat you like that." Without another word or a backward glance Evin Larse left the Mess Hall leaving behind him a seriously confused Miri Fisher.

- - - - - - - - - -

Miri avoided Evin for the best part of a week. In part, it was the fear that, maybe, he _wanted_ her. It was also the fear that, maybe and more likely, he _didn't _want her and he was just playing with her. He finally managed to catch up with her late on the weekend as she was heading for the women's baths.

Miri forced a smile, making herself speak first, in, perhaps, fear of what Evin would say if she left it to him to initiate the conversation. "How goes it with Lady Joanna?"

Evin frowned slightly. "I ended it with her. I decided it was wrong leading her on like that when I had no more…err…serious intentions, you could say, than bedding her."

"So she wasn't that perfect after all?"

Evin shrugged. "I decided something a couple of days ago," he said with a Player's grin – the one he gave that left you never sure if he were being serious or not.

"Really? And what's that?" Miri was suspicious.

"That _you're_ better looking and you have nicer bre-," Miri covered her ears. "-asts."

Miri gasped.

- - - - - - - - - -

Fin.

Review. Please do. Reviews make me smile maniacally. Yes, manically.

-Gen


End file.
